Between Two Sides
by brownies
Summary: A girl is in under cover, to go to her enemy's quarters. Leaving her family and friends. She then gains love in her opponent's station. Deaths are being made, and she is just standing between the borders, unsure who to pick. Love Is A Troubling Situation.


_I do not own CCS. Or CLAMP._

_Please, don't post rude comments. I really don't like them._

_

* * *

**Between Two Sides**_

'We advise you to be safe Sakura. The Tomoeda head quarters will be counting on Kinomoto-san's daughter, to take this investigation'  
A soldier replied to a young 16 year old. Her long honey brown hair was tied into a ponytail, and her emerald eyes look confident, yet scared.  
"Thank you. Please stand clear, and don't forget about me. When I leave, immediately tell Touya that I left to the other headquarters. He gets very sensitive if I go somewhere alone"  
Her young high-pitched voice spread across the metal covered station.  
"I will Sakura…" His blue icy eyes looked at her with care, "Please come back…"  
Sakura nodded and stood up. She wore her army suit, which looked almost like a thief. It was 'suppose' to be the their enemy's 'suit' for their headquarters. Yes, Sakura-chan was heading to her enemy's headquarters to investigate any plans they plan to do in Tomoeda. Hong Kong, seemed to have a problem with this little town, yet, she needed to see what was the problem. It was not a so, called war, but a city problem, as police officers and soldiers plan to do something horrid to their opponent's property… Well… you can say it's 'war' but it was not a blood party.

She opened the metal door, as the soldier looked at Sakura with a slight sadness in his eyes, "Sakura-chan. Don't betray us now"  
Sakura looked back, her gun beside her waist, a small smile spread across her face, with a black smudge on her cheek.  
"I will never forget all of you"

Heading towards a jeep, she got in, and found her other friend, Yuki, was their smiling at her.  
"Are ya nervous mate?" He asked, his blonde hair covered by the cowboy hat.  
"Not really. This'll be the last time I'll see you again… Until the war is over" She muttered, her lips not opening a single space.

"Don't give up, Sak. It all starts from the heart, than to the war" He started the jeep, and headed out into the secret hide out to get to Hong Kong, "It'll take a while to get there. For, we can't get by plane. I'm gonna go with speed, since no one is gonna catch us under a long tunnel way we built"  
Sakura didn't even listen to Yuki. He seemed girlish in times, but she didn't mind. He was a good friend to her, and she isn't going to see him for some time.  
Yuki turned the wheel and gave a small glance at Sakura. She was cheerful girl that always liked to talk.  
"Hey Sak. Don't worry eh? It's gonna be just fine. We'll see each other again, and I'll cook us dinner, like old times, ne?" He asked, giving a small laugh.  
Sakura did not respond.  
Not an inch of a smile covered her face, but her frown went deeper. All her memories, she didn't want to forget.

Yuki knew he wasn't helping, reaching into the tunnel, few hours passed, and complete silence struck both of them. Yuki was the first to speak.  
"How's Touya?" He asked, his voice crumbly and tired.  
"He doesn't know I left" Sakura spoke with a low tone.  
"He's gonna kill ya, you know. You know Touya, he'll get into any situation to save his lil' sis" He grinned, showing his bright white teeth.  
Sakura frowned again, "I know" Yuki stopped, turning into the side of a ground. He looked at Sakura sternly, "Just go right, and there you'll see a black rock. Go around it three times, and a officer from our nation will help ya get to the head quarters"  
Sakura stopped, her heart paused, and a crystal tear fell out of her face.  
"Yuki! I can't go on any longer! I'm going to cry in bed, and miss you all" Her emerald eyes twinkled and looked at Yuki.  
Yuki frowned, then smiled a small smile, and handed her a picture of the whole group.  
A picture of the whole group, and the soldier that was there with Sakura there before held Sakura over her arms. "Tai told me to give it to you. He said he was embarrassed. He was very fond of you actually." He smiled at Sakura.  
Sakura smiled back, "I see." She smiled.  
Yuki nodded, "Now get off me' car, and go kick some booties"  
Sakura giggled and got out of the car, waving bye to Yuki, who entered a huge cave, hidden behind trees and boulders.  
Sakura sighed and walked on, her hands trembling holding on to her picture Yuki had just given her. Putting it in her pocket, her eyes twinkled and looked at the sky. It was a warm day, and Sakura, did not feel much welcomed. She turned and saw a black rock, the only rock that seemed to be black. Circling it three times, she waited and felt fear crumble up her skin.  
She than remembered Tai. How come he didn't say it to her before? He would probably be hurt if he heard I had passed away, by a gunshot. And Yuki would be crying saying I always was a wimp.  
She needed to be strong.

The soldier Yuki instructed appeared and gave the signal of Tomoeda hello. Sakura did the same, and the soldier headed off to go to the head quarters.  
She sighed and looked at the ground, they soon stopped and the shoulder said that he would leave now, and she will do the rest. Sakura felt the tickle beneath her skin, "Yes."  
"You're lucky the Li clan didn't notice that Kimonoto-san had a daughter" He replied lifting up his hat and ran off back to the huge cave.  
Sakura closed her eyes and looked at the head quarters. It was quite big, and was protected 100 percent.  
She walked along the path as a strong sturdy guard looked at her, "Password"  
Sakura looked up, "I-I'm new here. I was recruited"  
The guard narrowed his eyes, "Name?"  
"Sakura Yumikisa" She replied, remembering what she put in the sign up sheet.  
"You may proceed. The password is, 'Cucumber'" The guard replied, "It was Eriol's idea"  
Sakura blinked, 'Cucumber? Eriol?'  
She thought entering the head quarters. Much work was rumbling around as Sakura struggled to pass, a man grabbed her by her uniform as his hazel eyes looked at her sternly, "Soldier! What are you doing here… Woman..?"  
The handsome man blinked as he shuffled his auburn hair, "Why are you dressed up like a soldier? Woman recruits are not necessary in this area. And plus… This is the man's area… The woman's… is over there. The plan is settled, don't you remember? Or… Are you new?" He asked.  
Sakura's emerald eyes jumped in fear, wanting to choke him to death in thought what he will do to hurt her home town, Tomoeda.  
All she did was nod, "Hai. I am new"  
The man closed his eyes in frustration, "You must be the new soldier. Excuse me. My name is Syaoran Li. The owner's son of this station. Tomoyo-chan will lead you through the ways you are suppose to do"  
Sakura nodded and looked away, "Gomen Nasai. I didn't mean to interfere"  
"It's okay" He smiled, showing a small smile across his face, "New comers are welcome." He headed to his office, and picked up the phone putting it on his ear. He dialed a number, and Sakura tried to mouth the words.  
'How could he smile to his enemy… Yes… I am in secret cover… Yet… I feel like this is Tomoeda'  
Sakura thought, her eyes widening in fear.

_/ Don't betray us now/_

She had to stay strong. For Tai, Yuki, Touya and the whole of the headquarters.

"Sakura?" A female voice broke her thoughts, "Sakura, Is that right?"

* * *

_No flames please! I really don't like them. xD _

Thanks for reading, now review!


End file.
